Saronia A. Irivika
Summary Saronia A. Irivika is a Russian magician. Originally part of the Russian Orthodox Church's forces, Saronia had been deployed to Vladivostok to stop Academy City from landing but had little to do since the invasion was primarily carried out by supersonic bombers. She later disappeared in the confusion of the war's ending before defecting to Gremlin with her goal of getting revenge on Academy City and America because of their actions during the post-war period. After World War III was over, she began taking control of several important people in the central government of the United States of America in order to further the plans of Gremlin and was later one of the pawns used by the organization in their attack on Hawaii together with Cendrillon. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically, 9-C with a gun Name: Saronia A. Irivika Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: 14-15 Classification: Human, Magician Powers and Abilities: Magic, Leshy-based magic (mind control and paralysis through mind manipulation), knowledgeable in the use of handguns, has received some training in martial arts, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Athlete level physically, Street level with a gun Speed: Peak Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Athlete level Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with handgun, unknown with magic (Her magic will work as long as she and her opponent are inside one of her enclaves, but we're never told how large an enclave can be) Standard Equipment: Handgun, plant seeds, bag of pollen Intelligence: Above average, skilled at tricking and manipulating others Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses; her magic doesn't work with people who have inconsistencies at the instinctual level and/or can't get used to group psychology like Kuroyoru Umidori (who has had Accelerator's offensive thought patterns artificially implanted in her mind), her magic will be cancelled in a rushed enclave if its single core is destroyed, Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Leshy:' Saronia's main magic is based on the Leshy, a male woodland spirit of Slavic mythology. The Leshy is the ruler of the forest and the king of all animals that live there and a fairy who loves gambling. Saronia makes herself the Leshy of her surroundings, giving her an ability to rule over/manipulate people who are designated as residents of the forest. At first, Leivinia Birdway gathered information indicating that Saronia needed to use Russian conifers for her magic. However, it is later revealed that this was just a lie. Saronia can actually use any plant in Hawaii for her magic, however, she requires the plant to be part of an enclave, a territory that is separate from a governing body, and is within the territory of another. This enclave is what establishes the Leshy's forest and sets Saronia as the Leshy/ruler, with all who dwell in it as the residents. **'Enclaves:' To create an enclave, Saronia needs to set up an exchange of oxygen and carbon dioxide on the area, one of the most basic things in the relations between animals and plants. In order to do this Saronia normally needs to release Russian animals into the area she wants to turn into an enclave. The animals that create the cycle of oxygen and carbon dioxide within the Leshy’s forest become residents of the forest. And when these residents of the forest go elsewhere and exchange oxygen and carbon dioxide with the local plants, that becomes the Leshy’s enclave. It takes a few days to properly set up an enclave, which forces Saronia to set up small enclaves ahead of time to target people. Instead of slowly making an enclave out of the local plants she can skip those few days by bringing in a plant from the original forest to function as a core, though such a rushed enclave will be destroyed much more easily, as there's only one source for her magic. **'Group Psychology:' Despite its appearances, Birdway has expressed doubts about Saronia's ability to control people, stating that while able to control insects and small animals like reptiles, she's likely not able to fully control people or other larger animals with more developed brains. Birdway speculated that she cannot actually control such a complex living creature and can only switch out how they see certain things or make them more weak-willed, comparing the people being controlled by her to Voodoo zombies. It is later revealed that Saronia's magic works by gathering the minds of small, simple creatures like insects and reptiles, allowing Saronia to control the minds of a majority of the creatures in this area. These ‘forest residents’ are forcibly linked by something like group psychology and this allows her to focus their malice and hostility on one point. Because of this, she can externally interfere with and distort the mind that is normally inside a person using a "majority rule", as through her magic inside the enclave there is no difference between the weight of a human's mind and a beetle's mind. ***'Mind Control:' Saronia can take control of people by making them touch a plant of the enclave, which will make them symbolically a resident of her forest and allow her to control them as marionettes as long as they are touching that part of the tree. Since she'll lose control if they let go, Saronia first order is likely to "hold onto the portion no matter what", or even order them to swallow it. She can force the people she's controlling to go past their human limits, ignoring pain and injuries. This part of the spell appears to require a fully developed enclave to work, as both Touma and Birdway commented on the fact Saronia wasn't controlling them. ***'Punishment:' A spell developed by Saronia to obtain immediate power even on recent or rushed enclaves. Anyone who obstructs the development of the plants will receive punishment. That obstruction can be stepping on a seed, being hit by a seed thrown by Saronia or getting in the way of pollen as it flows through the air. The punishment takes the form of the paralysis of the body part who has caused the obstruction. For example, when hit by pollen, Touma's left arm became unusable as all strength left his arm, and he similarly lost any feeling on his left side when it was hit again by the pollen released by Saronia. Saronia then commented that Touma had been lucky, as if he had inhaled the pollen he would have undergone multiple organ failure. Additionally, since the magic affects the mind and not the physical body, Imagine Breaker can't negate this spell by touching the affected body part. *'Martial Arts:' According to Saronia, as part of her preparations to fight Kamijou Touma she trained herself to be able to fight him, specifically focusing in training her legs to kick her opponents. While Touma admitted she was well-trained, Saronia still chose to fight him only after he had been affected by her magic, and Touma managed to defeat her without much trouble once he destroyed her enclave and recovered from being paralyzed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9